How to configure the Linux kernel/drivers/firmware
Howto configure the Linux kernel / drivers / firmware ---- : : For a description of the syntax of this configuration file, : see Documentation/kbuild/kconfig-language.txt. : Firmware Drivers *'Option:' EDD **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) BIOS Enhanced Disk Drive calls determine boot disk (EXPERIMENTAL) **depends on EXPERIMENTAL **depends on !IA64 **: Say Y or M here if you want to enable BIOS Enhanced Disk Drive Services real mode BIOS calls to determine which disk BIOS tries boot from. This information is then exported via sysfs. **: This option is experimental and is known to fail to boot on some obscure configurations. Most disk controller BIOS vendors do not yet implement this feature. *'Option:' EFI_VARS **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) EFI Variable Support via sysfs **depends on EFI **default n **: If you say Y here, you are able to get EFI (Extensible Firmware Interface) variable information via sysfs. You may read, write, create, and destroy EFI variables through this interface. **: Note that using this driver in concert with efibootmgr requires at least test release version 0.5.0-test3 or later, which is available from Matt Domsch's website located at: **: Subsequent efibootmgr releases may be found at: *'Option:' EFI_PCDP **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Console device selection via EFI PCDP or HCDP table **depends on ACPI && EFI && IA64 **default y if IA64 **: If your firmware supplies the PCDP table, and you want to automatically use the primary console device it describes as the Linux console, say Y here. **: If your firmware supplies the HCDP table, and you want to use the first serial port it describes as the Linux console, say Y here. If your EFI ConOut path contains only a UART device, it will become the console automatically. Otherwise, you must specify the "console=hcdp" kernel boot argument. **: Neither the PCDP nor the HCDP affects naming of serial devices, so a serial console may be /dev/ttyS0, /dev/ttyS1, etc., depending on how the driver discovers devices. **: You must also enable the appropriate drivers (serial, VGA, etc.) **: See *'Option:' DELL_RBU **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) BIOS update support for DELL systems via sysfs **depends on X86 **select FW_LOADER **: Say m if you want to have the option of updating the BIOS for yourDELL system. Note you need a Dell OpenManage or Dell Update package (DUP)supporting application to communicate with the BIOS regarding the newimage for the image update to take effect.See for more details on the driver. *'Option:' DCDBAS **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Dell Systems Management Base Driver **depends on X86 **: The Dell Systems Management Base Driver provides a sysfs interface for systems management software to perform System Management Interrupts (SMIs) and Host Control Actions (system power cycle or power off after OS shutdown) on certain Dell systems. **: See for more details on the driver and the Dell systems on which Dell systems management software makes use of this driver. **: Say Y or M here to enable the driver for use by Dell systems management software such as Dell OpenManage. Linux Kernel Configuration Category:Linux